


Feedback loop

by snowshus



Category: Marvel, New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Mind alteration, Mutual Non-Con, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, mild body horror elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: Something pushes against Doug's mind for a brief second, 'this isn't how it's supposed to be, this is wrong' he thinks. But the thought quickly sinks away.
Relationships: Douglas Ramsey/Warlock (New Mutants)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Feedback loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



Warlock is inside him and he is inside Warlock and they are one. They joined in as deep a bond, as intimate a way as anyone possibly can be. Doug loves it. He has always loved it, since their first terrifying bond. It makes his body sing when they are together. He feels complete. He could always see and understand more than the average person but with Warlock's alien senses added in his abilities are beyond anything he'd imagined they could be.

// _self_soul_friend_Doug?_ Warlock asks, his voice thready and afraid. Doug should care about that. Doug does care about that? He thinks. Warlock should be happy. Doug wants Warlock to be happy with their bond. He wants Warlock to feel the same electric tingle, the same burn of want that he does. So Warlock will be happy. 

Doug will fix this. Warlock's mind is his mind now. He will fix this. Warlock will like it, will feel as good in their bonding as Doug does. 

// _Oh, wai-what is self_soul_friend doing to self. Self feel, oh, self feels. Self doesn't know words, it feels, self wants-needs-_

"You feel so good," Doug moans as Warlock shivers inside him. His/their skin ripples with pleasure as Warlock moves inside him.

// _Yes, self_soul_friend feels so good._ Warlock practically moans. 

// _What did self_soul_friend do to self?_

"Don't worry, I just fixed us," Doug sighs running their hand down their chest. Warlock reaches up through his skin to press a hand against the one Doug's controlling and it runs down the inside of their chest. "yeah, you like this right? You want it."

// _Yes, self has always wanted self_soul_friend_Doug, self has loved self_soul_friend since self was small kretch. Self did not know self could feel like this though. Self wants-self wants to do things to self_soul_friend. Self_soul_friend wants this too, yes? self_soul_friend feels so good, self cannot stop._

Something pushes against Doug's mind for a brief second, 'this isn't how it's supposed to be, this is wrong' he thinks. But the thought sinks away as the ecstatic pleasure of Warlock moving in him drowns it out. Threads of Warlock pull out of him, rising from his skin to form an almost human shape above him with long thin tendrils connecting them, keeping them merged.

// _Self_soul_friend, please say it is okay?_

"Yes, yes, please, whatever you want," Doug groans reaching up to run his fingers across Warlock's shoulder-area. Tendrils wrap down his arm, winding their way up his neck before pressing into his mouth. He opens up for them. They taste like copper and electricity, like when he was four and put a battery in his mouth. It had made his whole body hum and everything had tasted slightly coppery for a week afterwards. The pleasure/pain of it lights up his nerves and he's so hard. The tendrils push past his tongue and slide down his esophagus, invading his body. The tendrils twist together inside him forming one large, thick tentacle and it slides out, out of his throat and past his tongue all the way back to his teeth before moving forwards, down his throat again. He feels the echoes of it from Warlock. The electric bursts of pleasure as Warlock's body penetrates deeper and deeper into Doug. Doug knows that Warlock can feel his pleasure too. The ache in jaw and the burn in his throat. It hurts and Doug likes it. 

'I never liked pain before,' he starts to think then forgets again.

More of Warlocks tendrils caress over his face. They slide into his hair and twist and pull before soothingly running through it. Tendrils run down his chest and wrap around his waist pulling him up off the ground. Doug wraps his legs around Warlock pushing up against him, wanting something, wanting more. The tendrils curl and twist around his legs pulling them farther apart as they pull Doug closer and closer. The tendril's move up sliding over Doug's ass, and press inside, one or two at a time, stretching him open and pushing deeper with each pass. They push against something that sends pleasure rocketing through Doug and into Warlock and back in a sparking feedback loop that drags them along and together. The tendrils press against the spot again and again, harder and harder and Doug gasps and moans around the tentacle in his mouth as his eyes rolling back in pleasure. One of the tendrils sets off the tiniest electrical charge against the spot and the pleasure burns through them. 

Everything becomes pure white pleasure and all other feeling melts away. The world around them disappears as the pleasure ripping through both of them shorts them out. It's in that moment of singular feeling that they find the third presence, wrapping itself around Doug's consciousness, insinuating itself into his mind. A parasitic language that infected him and changed him, something that doesn't belong.

// _Self sees it too, self will take care of it._ Warlock says reaching towards it and drawing out its lifeglow. It wraiths and fights to escape but they've caught it and in seconds it's nothing more than a memory. 

Doug is himself again. Only and wholy himself, and his mind is readjusting, undoing the changes that were made to it. He is suddenly acutely aware that he is lying on the ground naked with Warlock's tendril's in his mouth and ass and Warlock frozen above and inside him, small shivers of barely constrained desire shake through them. They are still connected, still one and he can feel how much Warlocks doesn't want to stop. Doug did that to him, he went in and forced this on Warlock, messed with his head and it's the least he can do to let him finish. 

// _Self_soul_friend?_

The tendril withdraw slowly from his mouth.

"You don't have to stop," Doug forces a smile, his hands are lost somewhere inside of Warlock's body so he can't hold him or pull himself closer so he could at least hide his face.

// _Thank you,_ Warlock sighs in relief and his tendrils in Doug start to move again. It doesn't feel as good as it had, Doug doesn't like pain and the stretch hurts. It keeps pulling him out of any pleasure he builds up. He tries to get back into it, he tries to bury the part of him that wants to beg Warlock to stop, tell him it hurts. He closes his eyes, pretends this is happening the way he always wanted it to, because Warlock wanted him and it was sweet and slow and gentle and not like this. Not because Doug had forced their merger and then violated Warlock's mind. Not because his own will had been taken from him. 

He hadn't noticed Warlock pulling him in, remerging their bodies with each thrust inside him until he's almost completely remerged. Then they are one again, a single entity and all his cells and all of Warlock's cells, which are now his cells too, light up with pleasure, and it is like an orgasm and more, it is indescribable. It is amazing. Doug can't stop the way his own body responds to it, feeds into the pleasure and gives it back.

Slowly Warlock retracts himself, leaving Doug's body empty and solitary. 

// _I am sorry, self_soul_friend_ Warlocks says mournfully. // _Self did not notice, self should have noticed. Self is so sorry, please self_soul_friend please forgive me._

"It was my fault," Doug says reaching out to bury his fingers among the circuitry. "I forced my feelings on you, I made you want it. You didn't want to, you didn't feel that for me and I used my powers to make you."

// _self_soul_friend was not in control. Self should have noticed. Self should have been able to stop after self_soul_friend was better. Self did selfish thing, self did not care for self_soul_friend's needs._

"You didn't have a choice, I did that to you. I made you."

// _Selfsoulfreind is kind, self_soul_friend does not understand though, self could have stopped, self knows this because self still wants selfsoufriend._ Doug is suddenly aware of tendrils creeping back down his arm. // _It burns in self. Self wants self_soul_friend still but self will not give in again. Self will be strong._

The tendrils retreat leaving Doug's arm bare. 

"Merge with me." Doug says crawling closer, putting his hand over Warlock's chest. "I'll see what I did and I'll reverse."

// _Self might not be able to resist if self merges with self_soul_friend._ Warlock warns.

"It's okay, I can take it until I fix you." Doug insists and the tendrils have been climbing up his arm again and one wraps itself around his neck and Warlock nods and they slide together into one being. 

It always feels good, it always felt like something almost like sex when they do this. Now it feels exactly like sex, Warlocks want sits heavy in their mind and every shift they make turns them on. 

// _Please hurry,_ Warlock whimpers.

Doug searches running through Warlock's code as fast as he can looking for what he altered, but he can feel the push of Warlocks tendrils down his back and across his stomach. "It's okay," he assures Warlock again. "Do what you need to do."

// _I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't stop_ Warlock cries as the first tendril presses inside Doug again. Warlock moves slowly and gently this time, just one thin tendril moving steadily inside of him while Doug tries to focus on the code. A second tendril is added and then a third, so gently and so carefully Doug starts losing his concentration. He gives up when the fourth tendril slides in and softly brushes against that place inside that had set him off so hard last time. Warlock doesn't slam or stab or shock Doug like last time, just lightly brushes against it over and over until Doug slumps forward, abandoning his coding, as Warlock gently fucks him until they orgasm again, that same strange pleasure explosion as last time. 

"I'll fix this," Doug promises when he can think again, dragging his mind back to the code as he feels Warlock enter him again. By the tenth orgasm Doug is barely able to function. Let alone code and part of him is beginning to wonder what the point is. It's not like he didn't want this. He's always wanted this. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad life to just lay here getting fucked by Warlock for the rest of his life. He can feel Warlock crying. 

// _Please self_soul_friend, I'm sorry_

Doug drags up the code one more time. He barely remembers what he looking for and nearly misses it. Luckily, a press of Warlock inside him breaks his concentration and he goes back to start the section again and there it is. It's just a little bit of code, a tiny piece of Warlock's brain that Doug had messed with and now it runs on an infinite loop instead of being able to move on. He rewrites it.

The tendrils pause in their ministrations and pull out. Part of Doug wants to protest, wants to beg Warlock to finish them one more time. The other part is so glad it's finally over.

// _Thank you, I'm sorry, thank you_ Warlock repeats wrapping himself around Doug in a sort of full body hug. Doug closes his arms around himself to hug back. 

"It's okay, it's okay, it's going to be okay."

They stay like that for awhile. Both of them worn down, tired and lost. Warlock absorbs the lifeglow of the plants around them and pours the lifeglow into Doug until they feel better. 

"Are you ready to go home?"

// _Perhaps self should not go home._

"Okay, where should we go?"

// _self_soul_friend should go home, leave self here. self_soul_friend should not have to be around self, after everything self did._

"I want to." Doug says holding themself tighter. "I want to be wherever you are. You're my self_soul_friend, and this wasn't your fault."

// _self_soul_friend is sure?_

"Yes, come on. Let's go home."

// _Okay_


End file.
